The present invention relates to a two-piece stake system comprising an upper stake or post and a lower stake or post which are held together to display a yard type sign for residential and commercial locations. Stakes for these purposes are commonly made of one section. This invention connects two stakes together with an overall assembled length approximately equal to a one section stake for ease of shipping and handling. This type of yard sign is usually attached to a stake which ranges from about 24 inches to about 48 inches in overall height/length. Typical signs of this type include burglar alarm/security signs, real estate signs, political signs, warning signs, no trespassing signs, animal control signs, etc.
Most importantly the two piece stake system lowers packaging and shipping cost and reduces possible stake damage in shipment compared to a single piece stake. The two piece stake system provides a convenient and cost effective way to distribute/ship signs to the end user. Presently, there are two stake signs which are connected together by punching holes in the stakes and affixing the parts together with screws. A need has existed to provide a better method of affixing multi-stake sign pieces together, that not only saves on shipping and packaging costs but would replace hole punching/screws, thereby saving on material and labor cost.